


Skating

by cant_help_falling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 gecs, Blind Terezi Pyrope, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_help_falling/pseuds/cant_help_falling
Summary: Neprezi and Solkat go on a rollerskating date! That's pretty much it, I just thought it was cute!
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (implied), Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 25





	Skating

"It'll be fine, Nep! I have you to look after me, don't I? Plus Sollux and Karkat will be there and you know that even though Karkat acts like he hates us he wouldn't really let any of us get hurt!" Terezi reassured, pulling on her teal jacket. It was absolutely atrocious, a true crime against fashion, but she refused to get rid of it, despite Kanaya's pleas. Nepeta still felt a little worried but she knew her girlfriend was right - plus it was only rollerskating. The worst that could happen was Terezi falling on her face and that wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before. After making sure her blue beanie was sat securely on her head, she took her girlfriend's hand and received a reassuring squeeze before they both headed out.

They arrived at the rink and got their skates without too much trouble, except for Sollux insisting that his feet were two different sizes and Karkat apologizing to the unbothered worker while simultaneously hitting Sollux in the shoulder. Sollux then started hitting back, white prompted Terezi to get involved and then suddenly Nepeta was the one acting as the grownup and dragging her friends away from the desk and towards the benches. 

Once they sat down the 'fight' ended as everyone began to struggle with lacing up their skates. Karkat got especially frustrated, huffing about how the shoes were 'literally the dumbest fucking inventions ever, even Strider could've done a better job in making them less fucking ridiculous' and then proceeded to flush bright red as Sollux laughed at him, gesturing to his already tied laces. Deciding he'd teased his boyfriend enough, he then knelt on the ground next to him, tieing the laces in record time. "Hey! I thought you'd never been skating before? Why are you already better than I am?" Nepeta whined, folding her arms. Terezi giggled and patted her shoulder lightly "Maybe you just aren't the pro skater you thought you were." 

"I'd like to see you do better, Purrezi! Plus you'll find out how great I am as soon as Sollux and Karkitty stop being so childish!" Nepeta replied, but her tone was joking and she leaned in just a little closer to Terezi as she spoke. "Oh God, we've been together for twenty minutes tops and she's already making the fucking cat puns? Sollux can we leave now?" Nepeta simply stuck out her tongue at Karkat's comment and stood up, stretching her hand before Terezi as she did so. "May I have this skate, m' lady?" she asked, bowing her head a little. Terezi simply giggled again as she grabbed her hand, unaware that she almost missed Nepeta's small palm. As they skated off together towards the actual rink, Sollux gagged slightly, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Karkat. 

As the two boys staggered towards the rink together, with 100x less grace than Nepeta and Terezi, Karkat asked "Hey, how come you're so good at the laces? Nep was right, that's weird." Sollux grinned and turned towards his boyfriend "You don't become as epic a gamer I am without having to untangle a few wires."

Nepeta on skates was a sight to behold. She truly was talented, she circled around Terezi effortlessly, while also making sure she didn't accidentally get too close and knock into her. Terezi was somewhat less graceful than her, but for a blind girl, she wasn't terrible. She was definitely better than Karkat however than wasn't really an achievement. Karkat was gripping onto both Sollux and the side of the rink as hard as possible, his knuckles white. Sollux laughed lightly but waited patiently by Karkat so he could get his bearings. When Karkat finally managed to let go of the wall he looked up at Sollux with a look of such joy that he couldn't help but smile back just as wide and the boys shared a rare moment of tranquillity before Sollux moved forward a little and Karkat;t expression changed back to one of terror.

Soon Nepeta and Terezi made it back towards where Sollux and Karkat were standing. Nepeta giggled, but took both of Karkat's hands and led him forward a few paces, allowing him to get more confident before allowing Sollux to take her place. As she drifted back over to her girlfriend, she called out "Remember Karkitty! Penguin steps!".

Terezi was stood by the DJ and seemed furious. "What do you mean you won't play 100 gecs? I know you gec. cool kid, don't even try and lie to me!" She was waving her arms by now in an effort to get her point across. "Look Rezi, I gec so hard you don't even know but there are kids here. If I play any music not on my list I will lose this sweet, sweet gig I've got going on here." Terezi huffed in frustration and turned back to the guy behind the counter that Nepeta now recognised as Dave Strider, "Not even money machine?" Her tone was hopeful but Dave simply sighed. "Not even money machine Rezi, not even money machine."

Nepeta skated up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Terezi, I will let you gec all the way home even if Karkitty bitches the whole time if mew stop bullying poor Dave here. You know at least Sollux will appreciate it."

"Oh, shit Karkat and Sollux are here? Cool, that's cool, cooler than a freezer on Neptune which is just super cool" he mumbled to himself, subconsciously fixing his hair and adjusting his shades. "They're just over there, see?" Nepeta pointed, gesturing towards a very stressed out Karkat being slowly guided around by a very amused Sollux. "They'll make it over here in approximately a billion years because I just know Karkat can't skate" Terezi snorted before tugging on Nepeta's sleeve. "Can we go get a drink? They have slushies I can smell them!" 

Although she asked a question, Terezi did not wait for an answer; she started skating away almost as soon as she had finished speaking, still gripping tightly onto Nepeta's arm, forcing Nepeta to start skating to avoid the two of them ending up sprawled over the shiny flooring of the roller rink. 

After about twenty minutes of Terezi insisting she has to try every flavour of slush and Nepeta insisting she can only have two slushies at most, not thirteen, the pair were finally joined by Sollux and Karkat who had finally managed to complete one full lap of the rink. Sollux ended up getting two slushies also, but Karkat just bought a coffee, saying that all the skating has tired him out. Nepeta smirked at him but said nothing, simply sipping her green tea after she had spent at least ten minutes admiring the art of a cat on top.

As they all piled into Sollux's car Terezi cried out "Nepeta promised I could gec on the way home! Suck it Karkat!" which resulted in Karkat groaning and putting his head in his hands. Smirking, Sollux turned towards Terezi and said, " TZ, you know I would never stop you." Terezi snorted loudly before connecting her phone to the car's Bluetooth.


End file.
